Sцрёяйоѵa Supernova
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: The uneasiness around him, it wasn’t guilt. The comparisions, it wasn’t an inferiority complex. The certitude that she was sensing hate from Yue, the stomach turning, the dread, it wasn't hate. It had crossed my mind before, & I dismissed it as ridiculous


**Me: Hey everyone. Now this is confusing, as I'm not even particularly a fan of this show, just a fan of these two characters. **

**Note: The title "**_**Supernova**_**" has two meanings, firstly the obvious one, a supernova is a stellar explosion, Wikipedia it if you have any doubts about that. Now for the second meaning: the word '**_**nova**_**' means '**_**new**_**' in Russian. See if you can figure it all out from that.**

**Second Note: In this fic, it's 3****rd**** September, Madison/Tomoyo's eighteenth birthday. Eli/Eriol is also physically eighteen, and he and Madison have been an item for a couple of years now. And I don't own anything!!!**

**Now, believe it or not I am English, I speak English, as a vast majority of you reading this do too, and the English version is the only version I've ever seen. Therefore I will be using the English names.**

**So sue me. **

**

* * *

**

_**Sцрёяйоѵa**_

_**Supernova**_

* * *

_**While Yin would be downward, cold, contracting, Yang would be bright, active, upward, expanding. Yang brings about disintegration; Yin gives shape to things.**__**Yin and Yang are rooted together, created together in a single movement, they are bound together as parts of a mutual whole. The interaction of the two gives birth to things. Yin and Yang transform each other: like an undertow in the ocean, every advance is complemented by a retreat, and every rise transforms into a fall.**_

* * *

Ruby Moon couldn't remember the last time she felt so infuriated. Rage boiled through her blood like wildfire, heating up her face and turning her flesh into invincible steel. In her human form, she was of average strength for a girl, but in her true form she was ten times stronger than any mortal under the Sun. Her eyes, gleaming with a ferocity never before even mustered, she let out a scream and stormed down the hall of Eli's house. She grasped the door handle of her room, and opened the door so violently that it came clean off its hinges, causing plaster to fall from the wall. As soon as she was through, she growled under her breath and slammed it as hard as she could, sending it crashing into the banisters. The wood of the door shattered like glass at the impact, and rained splinters, dust and shards into the foyer below.

Another scream, and crashes, thuds and smashes echoed through the rooms of the building.

Eli, had it not been for the lack of an offensive odour and giggling, might have guessed that Ruby had chosen this particular Saturday evening to annihilate his kitchen. It wouldn't have been the first time. But there was something definitely amiss.

Dressed in a black poloneck and dark jeans he had put on ready to pick up Madison for her eighteenth birthday date and later party, he leaned around the door frame of his living room, his peaceful expression fast deteriorating into a furious one as he saw the damage. Blinking, as if he couldn't believe his eyes and hoped it was a hallucination, he looked again. He sighed impatiently. It wasn't.

With an agitated look on his face, he climbed the stairs and made his way to Ruby's room. This was the last thing he needed. Perhaps he should have been more concerned for his Lunar Guardian – Ruby Moon's temper had been escalating, over the past year or so, but never had anything like this happened. He had noted, however, that these recent episodes had most commonly occured after Sakura had visited. And Sakura, never seen without an entourage of others, always brought with her Madison (to which Eli had never minded, much the opposite), Li (to which he had never really minded, but whether it was mutual was debatable), Kero, and Yue. A little inkling gave him thoughts, speculation, intuition, but little more. He was fond of Ruby Moon, but he couldn't let her destroy his home. This had to stop.

"_What do you think you're doing???_"

Ruby Moon almost carried on. Almost.

Her head snapped up and her eyes set upon her master. And suddenly she felt cold. Never had she seen him look so angry. Never. Master Eli was never angry. He was such a calm, sophisticated person, and yet he looked as if he were about to banish her to an alternate dimension. That or implode himself. Breathing hard, her eyes softened as the dread set in.

"Master..."

"Have you lost your mind?" he demanded, his British accent cutting through the air like a knife, "And is your self-control out looking for it???"

Ruby Moon felt so ashamed she couldn't even answer him. It was a horrible feeling, it corroded at her from inside out. She was sure there should have been something there, something enabling her to deal with this emotion, a memory of feeling it before, something, anything. But there just wasn't. She fell to the floor, to her knees. She had let him down, she had behaved unforgivably. Her eyes became blurry, and something warm and wet spilled and fell down her cheek, leaving a trail.

It was the first time that Ruby Moon had ever cried.

"H-h-help me Master..." she sobbed, "I can't c-control it... I...I d-don't understand it..."

Eli watched as his Guardian broke down in front of him, shocked. He knew all too well how Ruby Moon's personality simply did not include negative emotions. He had designed her to be the direct opposite of Yue, who's personality was cold. But that only meant that Yue had trouble showing happiness, not that he couldn't feel it. He only needed Clow's memories to tell him that. Ruby Moon was not a perfect opposite. It wasn't that she had trouble showing sadness and anger, he realised, but that she simply didn't. It was completely his fault, a tiny error in her creation. So what had caused her to suddenly feel this?

"Ruby..." he said, kneeling down before her and rubbing her arms affectionately , "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, wiping her tears on the back of her glove. "I'm so sorry Master..." she said, still not bringing herself to look him in the eye, "I don't know what came over me..."

"Ssh..." he said, sitting himself on the side of her bed and inviting her to do the same, "Now, what is it?"

Ruby Moon sniffed and took a breath. "Something... it... it just hurts. I don't know why, but..." she held up her hands, her flingers clawed like she was trying to crush rocks between them, "It makes me want to destroy everything in sight!"

"Who has hurt you?"

More tears flowed. "N-no one."

"Alright then, if you could focus this pain onto one person, who would it be?"

She wiped her eyes again and stifled a sob, "Y-Yue..."

Eli was confused. "Why Yue?"

"Because he's perfect." she said, "He's the legendary Yue. The perfect guardian, the humble, allpowerful, ice-cold Yue." she continued, "Clow Reed created _him_ first. He loved Yue like a son. You know it!"

"Ruby what does this have to do with anything?" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"I was just, the _replacement_." She said, "You created me to fill his shoes. Master it's not that I am ungrateful, I am eternally grateful! But I can never be Yue! And, it's just really hard trying to live up to him all the time!"

Eli absorbed this information like a sponge. Since when had Ruby Moon cared?

"Why do you feel this?" he asked, "I thought you couldn't care less about Yue, or any of the other Guardians. I thought you cared about being you! Not somebody else."

"It repeats on me!" she said, "It's like I can't get it out of my _head_. Anything I do, anything I say, anything I even think, I think what Yue might have said and then I want to kick myself so hard because I sounded so stupid in comparison. He's in _here_.." she pointed at her head, "And he's always _taunting_ me! I can't get him out..."

"When did all this start?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she said quietly, "It's been getting worse... For... for ages...years..."

"You've been feeling like this for_ years_???" he said, astounded. How could he not have noticed there was something wrong for years?

"You know me Master..." she said, showing a momentary grin, "I'm, always perky!"

"Hm..." he said, sitting in silence, thinking deeply. Ruby Moon was trying to mould herself into Yue. He knew that Yue didn't feel too happy about being 'replaced' by Ruby Moon either. It had stung him, at the time, made him feel inferior, like he'd been cast out without reason. Ruby, at the time, hadn't exactly been sympathetic. But they had been in the middle of a duel to decide the fate of the world after all. A thought struck Eli – it was tiny. Maybe, just, and only maybe. Was Ruby envious on the outside, but subconsciously trying to make Yue accept her a little more? Give them a little more in common? The idea sounded ridiculous, true, but Madison had been saying to Eli for a long time how she wanted him to let her set them up. The answer of course had been 'no, no, and indefinitely no'. Madison was not usually wrong about these things, but Eli wasn't even sure if that had been part of their 'programming', so to speak, it wasn't exactly on his or Clow's minds when they had created them. Whereupon Madison laughed and told him that he had the consideration of a teaspoon. What are girlfriends for anyway?

"Do you hate Yue?" he asked.

She was silent for a little longer. "I don't think so..." she replied, "But I hate how thinking about him brings out the worst in me. He hates me."

"And why would he do that?"

"I can feel it."

Eli knew exactly the extent of their lunar connection. Those six years ago, she had been able to hear his thoughts through it, but that had been when his passion and fury had been at their greatest. When calm and serene, controlled, he was a mystery. 'Hate' was a strong word, and anyway, even though Eli was sure that there definitely was a part deep down in Yue that loathed Ruby Moon, he was sure enough of Yue's intelligence to believe that he would not allow such feelings to cross the connection. "You feel hate from him?"

"Whenever he sees me..." she said, "I feel this, sort of fleeting whisp of his mind, like his stomach turns, he dreads being within ten miles' radius of me."

"_So suppose I call this a phase and she comes through it. How can I help her?"_ he thought. For once in his life, Eli felt powerless. He always knew about everything. He always knew the bigger picture, the deeper things. He knew most things before people knew them themselves, but now, he was clueless. Mortal. He sighed. His advice was going to have to be mortal.

"You know, Yue will never go away." He said, "Whether or not he is in your mind, whether or not you hate each other. You and Yue share a special bond, as Lunar Guardians and as immortals. Not even sorcerers live forever. It would greatly put my mind as ease if you and Yue could learn to become friends." He said, causing her to look up at him, "Because, at the end of the day, Spinel, Kero and Yue are the only ones who will go through eternity with you. You and Yue were supposed to be opposites, true, but no one will ever understand you like Yue can, what you are, your powers, your existence. You are alike in many ways, my Ruby Moon. And I want to know, when my time comes and I leave you behind, that you will look after each other, that you'll all be okay. And in the mean time I want to know that you'll not destroy my house every time my back is turned."

"Don't speak of that time Master, I can't think of it yet."

"There is no delaying the inevitable." He said, standing up and stretching his long legs, "So I will see what I can do for you."

"You will?"

He smiled. "Yes." He looked around at the wrecked house, and snapped his fingers. A bright red light erupted from nowhere, engulfing everything, and in two seconds everything was back to normal, like brand new. He pointed at her sternly. "Don't make me do it again." He said, before turning out of the door.

"Thank you Master." She said, not even sure if he could hear her. He seemed to have stopped by the phone, and she closed her door so as not to eavesdrop.

Eli waited impatiently. Five minutes, and he would be late picking up Madison. He tapped his foot against the carpet, until a female voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura. It's Eli."

"_Eli, what can I do for you?"_

He smirked slightly. "What are Keroberos and Yue doing this evening?"

"_The usual. Kero will try to get to level eleven of his new video game and eat us out of house and home, and Yue will probably read something. Is there smething the matter?"_

"Ruby Moon broke the house." He said, before taking a more serious tone, "I'll fill you in at the party... Yes, I fixed it... I was wondering if Yue and Kero could come and keep Spinel and Ruby company tonight? Ruby needs something to take her mind off things, and I'd rather that someone kept her from feeding Spinel sugary substances, to be honest."

"_Is Ruby okay?"_

"She will be. I'll tell you later. Just send over Yue and Kero right away and I'll see you at the party."

"_About that... Make it a really long romantic date – we're not exactly finished with the decorations yet..."_

"Are you kidding me you started at eight o' clock this morning!"

"_Seriously have you ever tried getting Li and Kero to work together??? I deserve credit just for that! It's been a nightmare here all day."_

Eli sighed. "How long do you need?"

"_I'll text you when we're ready."_

"Fine. See you there."

Eli put down the phone, and walked through into his living room, pushing open the French windows looking out onto the garden. He let the breeze wash over him like cold water, before putting his mobile into his coat pocket and pulling it over his shoulders. As he did up the zip, he heard the familiar sound wind beneath wings, and went back inside.

"Hello Keroberos, Yue. Thank you for coming at such short notice." He said, walking between them to close the windows again.

"Why have you summoned us here?" asked Keroberos, tilting his head to the side. Yue couldn't even look him in the eye. Eli almost couldn't look at Yue back, the pain on the Lunar Guardian's face was disheartening, even after all this time.

"What are _they _doing here???"

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun stood at the door. Spinel looked happy, whereas Ruby Moon looked shocked more than anything.

Eli stood sideways on, so as to address all of them. "I have thirty seconds so I'm going to make this quick." He said, "Keep each other company, be civil, and if anything happens, Spinel Sun, you shall be umpire. Keroberos may assist, if he so wishes. I'm going out now."

"But Master..." Ruby Moon said, holding out her hand in protest.

"Auf Wiedersehen." He said, as he passed through the front door and closed it behind him. None of them moved until they heard Eli's car start up and leave down the road.

"What did he mean, we shall be umpires?" asked Keroberos.

"I think he means that if blue murder breaks out here..." Spinel Sun began, giving a quick glance to their lunar counterparts, "We blow the whistle and give them a red card."

Ruby Moon rolled her eyes as if she had heard it a million times before. "Spinel, you watch far too much football."

"Spinel..." said Keroberos, twisting his head at something poked down the front of his armour. He snatched it into his teeth, and took a few steps towards his counterpart.

Spinel Sun looked at it dubiously for a moment. "Is that...?"

Keroberos nodded. "Yep."

Spinel looked as if someone had thrown him a surprise party. It was the video game. "Cool!" he said, hovering in the air playfully, "C'mon!" he said, flying upstairs, "You've _got_ to see the new sound system..."

Ruby Moon waited until she couldn't hear their voices anymore, before slowly, very slowly looking at Yue, who had sat down on the sofa, taken out a book and was read avidly. Looking at him made it worse. His sheer perfection made her feel lowly, even dirty. She turned her attention to the floor again. He hated her. He would never see her like Spinel saw Kero. She would never have his respect. She had to look again, if only just to check for one small blemish, one tiny imperfection...

"Is there something you wanted, Ruby Moon?"

Ruby Moon was shocked out of her thoughts by the Guardian Angel. Angel... Spinel was clearly another Guardian Beast, but she was far from an angel. Her appearance was more demonic than anything else. Her stomach sank straight through the floorboards. Yue's ice blue eyes stared, not straying, seeing through her like a sheet of glass. "I... I... What are you reading?" she stuttered.

Yue continued reading, his eyes never wandering from the page. "The Book of the Moon." He said, pausing for a while, before adding quietly; "Clow Reed wrote it."

Ruby Moon's eyes widened. "Clow Reed wrote it?" there was no response from Yue, "It must be beautiful."

"It is our prophecy." He said quietly, wiping his hand over it almost lovingly, as if checking to see if it was still there, "I can remember him writing it."

Ruby Moon flew silently across the room and sat next to him, tucking her legs up beneath her skirt, and looked at the pages he was reading, almost not daring on breathe on it. "What does it say?"

"I have read it many times." He said, "And yet I cannot quite decipher it's meaning."

"It's, our, prophecy?" she said, "But, I was created after Clow..." she cut her sentance short as she sensed Yue tensing. She could nearly tell what he was feeling again. Their connection buzzed, like a thread that could be cut with a single shiver. "You felt you were lied to, that you were betrayed." She was quieter than she had ever been. "Am... Am I in there too?"

He turned to the page, like he had memorised completely the entire text. His eyes connected with hers again, as if to make clear to her what would happen if she so much as bent a page. They were different now – rife with emotion. Holding her with his gaze, he passed the book into her hands, before looking down to the page.

Ruby Moon's eyes fell to the small text in her hands, trying everything in her power to stop them from shaking. She read silently, for a few minutes, and lost herself in the words. The feeling of being watched by her counterpart faded. It was like re-reading a diary entry of a happy event. She couldn't help but smile as the words danced over the page, bringing tears to her eyes. She had to read all of it.

They sat there for hours, neither of them saying a thing. Not that they could hear anything. Not even the sounds of the Solar Guardians' video game from upstairs. Every word was precious, a treasure, even for her, who usually fell asleep after ten minutes of reading. The hours passed, the Moon became brighter, and both of them could feel their power grow.

Just after midnight, Ruby finished. She closed the book tenderly, running a hand over it's cover. Everything was peaceful. For the first time, she felt one with Yue.

"Clow describes our bond in depth." She whispered. Yue remained silent, enjoying the glow of the Moon through Eli's French windows and onto their bodies. "That we are one." Still, he was silent. "I lost my temper today." She said, looking straight ahead of her. Yue seemed to be looking at his lap, his eyes occasionally diving off to the side, "For a long time now, something hasn't been quite right with me. And then this year... I've felt anger, sadness, jealousy, but I don't understand them, I'm not supposed to be able to feel the negative emotions, so why am I feeling them???"

"Maybe, you're feeling something which is acting as a door for those emotions."

She stared at him quizzically. "But how?"

Yue thought for a moment, and turned his head towards her, his cheek brushing the cold leather of the sofa. "Ruby..." he said, causing her to turn too. They sat there for a moment or two, just breathing. She very nearly thought they were getting closer, through closed eyes, she could feel his fringe brush her forehead – what was happening to them?

She flinched as she felt a wave of cold – he wasn't there anymore. She guessed he wasn't ice-cold after all. She opened her eyes. He was standing at the windows, the moonlight causing his skin and robes to glow faintly. His hands clutched his elbows like he was cold, his back was turned to her.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Wordlessly, Yue opened the windows, his wings unfolding in a blinding flash of white light. He stretched them a little, before swooping from the house, flying out high into the night.

"Yue..." Ruby Moon called after him, unfolding her own wings and giving chase, "Yue wait!"

Yue couldn't breathe. He flew faster and faster, a speed which would have broken the neck of a human, higher and higher, until he knew he wasn't visible from the ground, not even on a clear night on a full moon like this one. Only then could he exhale the breath he had been holding. He didn't know this feeling, it wasn't a part of him, it wasn't included in his creation. He wondered if he flew high enough he might reach the Heavens, and ask Clow himself. He longed to see the sorcerer's face again, not in the form of Eli, who every day looked a little more like Clow, but became a little less like him too. He needed to ask him what was happening to him...

"Yue!!!"

He halted his ascent and looked down – Ruby Moon was not far behind him, finally catching up with him and drawing level with him as he paused.

"Come down, there's not enough oxygen up here!" she said.

"We don't need it Ruby Moon..." he replied lifelessly, relishing the cool breeze.

"I know we're Guardians but there is a certain amount of biology involved you know." she said, looking determinedly at his blank face.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, before Yue broke the silence. "I need answers." He said, raising his gaze to the stars.

"I need them too." She replied, "And both of us need to face this like the warriors we are!" He suddenly connected his eyes to hers, and she knew he was listening. "I don't like... All this... Any more than you do!" she stated, raising her voice, "I hate how my creation made you feel! I... wish that this had all been different sometimes! No matter how my Master or Clow may have wanted it! It's alright to want that too, Yue! It's not dishonouring him! He would have wanted all of us to be happy, and he tried his best but he just couldn't. It had to be this way..." he stared at her, into her, through her, "And now _this_... It's alright to feel it..." she flew towards him, so close to the point where he wanted to move backwards. A fire was alight in her eyes, and was surging through his entire body.

"You feel this too?" he asked, unsure and unconvinced.

She nodded, her gaze softening. "I don't understand it. I don't know what it means. All I know is that I feel it and that it's eating me from inside out. Just like Clow Reed's book."

Tears were coming to her eyes now, seeping through her eyes, but not yet falling, and her face remained set hard in stubbornness, until Yue's cracked. Ruby felt her strength disappear and confusion set in as Yue's cold mask fell from his face, his ice-blue feline eyes coming to life. This was the Yue that no one, not even Clow had seen before. They stared at each other, frozen. No intelligible thought crossed their minds, it all became mushed up into worthless jumble as it reached them.

Ruby's heart was beating so hard she was sure that Yue could hear it. She breathed deeply as a sensation of fondness swept over her, lulling her gently. She eased closer to him, not breaking the intense lock between their gazes. He moved back a little, uneasy, before tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. She moved closer again, and again, he moved back, a little less this time. Then, with a small smile gracing her lips, she moved forward again. His brain told him to move backwards again, but he was frozen, his limbs wouldn't obey his commands - she was so, so close. He managed an inch, before an invisible force pulled him forwards again.

Their mouths met gently, like the complete opposites, the polar magnets that they were, slowly, only just touching. With each, small touch, their confidence heightened, and their kiss became deeper, more urgent. Ruby could feel the lunar energy surging through them, igniting sparks, explosions of astronomical force inside them, supernovae, not to mention the burning need that seemed to be seizing control of them. She ran her hands up his back and he clamped his arms around her waist as the passion that was engulfing them became uncontrollable. Ruby felt the vibrations from his throat as he tried to suppress a moan, and shivered as Yue's tongue slid into her mouth. Her hands buried themselves in the strength and softness of his wings, tracing between his back and the feathers. Her own wings simply stopped working as Yue's fingers traced the delicate designs. Nothing had ever felt so good. Ruby was sure that they were flying through their entire eternity, their existence, and that any minute eternity would end and that she would never see him again. It was so very powerful. Yue could barely draw breath, the sensual, almost sexual pleasure he was drowning in, and that he found himself wanting to give her overrode his every sensible thought. She tasted of pure magic, too sweet to measure. Never in his life had he experienced anything like this, it was completely new, unknown. It was turning him into a predator - all his mind could formulate now, was how he never wanted this to stop. He tightened his grip and lifted her up against him, making up for their difference in height, his desperate kisses occasionally wondering from her lips to her neck, and back to her mouth again, her gasps into his ear driving him wild. _"Wow... Oh wow..."_

"Where are they all...?"

The house below was dark, except for Spinel's room, Eli noticed as he drove into the driveway, a giggling Madison in the passenger seat. They had both been drinking, but weren't paralytic, and Eli had discovered that his tolerance of alcohol was higher than that of human's. Sure, drink-driving was illegal, but then again so was plunging the world into darkness, no matter what the greater purpose might have been. He had half-expected every single light to be on, and from outside be able to see Ruby Moon chasing Spinel Sun with her latest culinary creation, from window to window through the house. It was too quiet. Something was wrong.

"Hello?" he asked, as he opened the front door and peered in onto the pitch-black foyer.

"Where is everybody?" asked Madison as she closed it behind her. Eli didn't lock the door; there wasn't really much point when you lived with two of the most ferocious warriors in existence and had the powers of the greatest sorcerer that ever lived.

"Spinel's light was on..." he said, once again heaving himself up the stairs, with her in pursuit. He knocked on the door, before opening it. "Are you two still up?" he asked, looking in at Spinel Sun and Keroberos in their earthly forms, he supposed playing on a GameCube was difficult with lion-paws.

"Oh man it's the greatest!" said Kero, "I beat Spinel to level eleven!!!"

"Only, because I showed you the cheats." Spinel retaliated.

"You've been in here all the time?" asked Eli, earning a nod from the two Solar Guardians, "So where are Ruby Moon and Yue?"

Spinel and Kero looked to each other for a minute, before both shrugging. Eli, looking confused, returned downstairs, checking the dining room and the kitchen, while Madison checked the parlour and the library. With each one, his concern grew and grew, until he came to the living room, where his eyes grew at the sight of the open windows.

"Oh no..." he said, "If they're fighting again..."

"You mean they decided to take it outside again?" Madison asked, looking over his shoulder, "I can't see them, Eli they could be miles away, miles high..."

Eli, now wide awake, took Madison's arm in his and strode into his study, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the glass-like pool in the floor. His mind harnessing his magic, he held his hand out over the pool. "Show me the Lunar Guardians, Ruby Moon and Yue."

The surface of the pool began to swirl like a maelstrom, its contents becoming cloudy, before it began to clear, and a picture shimmered into view.

Eli stared, taken very much aback by their blissful embrace. "Uh..." he said, struggling to find the words for what he deemed to be impossible, "How...?"

Madison was grinning. "Well there's something you don't see every day." Eli was speechless. She nudged him playfully in the ribs. "I'm not gonna say I told you so."

"I didn't see that coming..." he said, before shaking himself out of his stare and smiling. His senses tingled at their auras – radiating lust and love. Their souls were finally aligning, as Clow had said they would, coming into harmony. Was this really what Ruby Moon had been battling with? He was beginning to see just how human the Guardians were. "At least they aren't killing each other." He said, "In fact, I might even have the confidence to leave them alone in the house for a while."

Madison chuckled. "I'm not sure if that would make much difference to the amount of broken furniture." she said, earning herself a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow, "What? You think if you leave them alone for long enough it won't eventually come to that? Regardless of how uneducated either of them may be in the matter."

"I'm happy to have any talk to any of them about anything, except that one." He said, causing both of them to laugh. After it died, Eli smiled. "Ruby Moon was upset earlier." he said. Madison looked up at him, "About Yue. I understand it now."

"What?"

"The uneasiness being around him, it wasn't guilt... The beating herself up, it wasn't because of an inferiority complex... The sadness... when she went unnoticed... The being sure that she was sensing hate from Yue, the stomach turning, the dread, it wasn't hate... And the intense anger and violence when she didn't understand any of it. It had crossed my mind before..." he said humbly, looking back to the pool, "And at the time I dismissed it as being utterly ridiculous."

"It must be meant to be." Madison chimed.

"It doesn't matter if it was meant to be or not, it happened." He scoffed. "And for the better, I think."

Madison yawned a little, and pulled on Eli's sleeve. "C'mon, four o' clock in the morning... Let's go t'bed..."

He blinked slowly. "Sakura should see this..."

"Oh turn your crystal-pond off and let them be you perv!"


End file.
